The above-identified U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,412 relates to a new flow track storage apparatus that is adjustable in all three orthogonal planes. The flow track component of the apparatus was designed to seat within a toothed retainer bar that mechanically mounts to the horizontal end supports of a warehouse pallet rack. The flow track is horizontally adjustable along the entire retainer bar and, hence, along the entire horizontal dimension of the pallet rack. This is accomplished by seating the flow track within particular retainer bar slots. The flow track is most welcome for its capability of supporting heavy loads of up to 50 pounds per foot.
The aforementioned flow track is vastly superior to conventional, flimsy, poorly supportive rails containing a series of plastic wheels or rollers. These prior art, commonly used rails could never properly support heavy loads, even with heavy, mid-support bracing. The rails were never practical, despite their low cost, which was essentially their only appeal. Lifetime guarantees are commercially offered as an incentive to overlook the inability of the conventional rail system to provide good operability. Therefore, the economy that is originally perceived with this system is, in actuality, deceptive. Their frequent replacement more than counterbalances any initial savings.
The above-mentioned flow track system, on the other hand, was well received by the industry, but four major disadvantages remained: (1) it required horizontal toothed retainer bars; (2) the retainer bars required mechanical attachment to the frame, which was both laboriously expensive and time consuming; (3) the flow track system had no facility to extend itself in depth beyond a single frame support; and (4) the flow tracks had a high profile. In fact, they stood several inches above the support beam when they were mounted upon the tier. This seriously reduced the tier density and the vertical storage space.
In addition, the horizontal support bars were several inches thick. Top surface mounting of track members on top of support beams meant that several additional inches of vertical space in each tier were wasted. Averaged over many tiers of storage throughout the facility, this high profile method of support wasted space and resulted in a sizable loss of storage capacity. Considering that the object of any storage scheme is to provide high-density storage within a facility, it was obvious that the flow track of the aforementioned patent was not a complete solution to efficiently storing materials in maximum storage facilities.
The present invention incorporates an improved flow track system, wherein the flow track component can now be mounted flush with the horizontal support bars via the use of a universal, drop-in retaining element. The universal retaining element allows the track to be drop-loaded upon the beam supports of the frame without tooling or mechanical attachment. Most important, however, is the fact that the new universal end supports can accommodate the new system to most, if not all, skeletal frames and pallet rack tiers.
The new system features a placement continuum. The flow track can be adjusted continuously along the entire horizontal plane. More importantly, the new retaining elements allow for the track system to be extended to subsequent support frames, thereby providing sequential extension. No system had ever furnished this capability. Considering that the system is capable of sustained, heavy duty loading of 50 lbs./ft., the invention has produced a remarkable improvement over the prior art.
The objectives required of a good flow track system can be enumerated in order of importance, as follows:
1) The system must be inexpensive. PA1 2) It should be of a low profile design, and work within the side profile clearances of the supporting beam structure, in order to provide maximum storage and cube use. PA1 3) It should require minimal assembly. PA1 4) The system should furnish the requisite structural support to carry heavy loads. PA1 5) It should have a long operative life. PA1 6) The system should have adjustability, so as to adapt to changing storage needs. PA1 7) The system should be adaptable to the majority of warehouse and storage facilities. PA1 8) The system should provide the capability to extend the tracks in the depth axis to subsequent storage frames, and to extend the tracks along the horizontal axis to fill the entire width of each storage tier. PA1 1. It can be drop-loaded onto a storage tier. PA1 2. It is infinitely expandable along the horizontal and depth axes of any tier of a storage facility. PA1 3. It has a low profile and is substantially flush mounted to a support beam of a storage tier. PA1 4. It has universality for adoption to almost any storage frame or storage system.
The current invention not only provides all of the necessary aforementioned requirements of a good flow track system, but it also eliminates all of the previous drawbacks of its predecessor design. In this regard, it has advanced the state of the art by its universal adaptability to most warehouse facilities.
The improved flow track system of this invention can be drop-loaded upon the support beams of the frame assembly, thus providing convenience of assembly. The flow track member can be placed flush with the end supports in any position along the horizontal plane. The end of the flow track can also be positioned below the end supports, so that the end support can act as a limit stop for the stored materials. The improved flow track can provide heavy duty support and superior flow of materials over greatly extended distances along both the horizontal and depth axes.
The current invention features and facilitates at least four major functions: